marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Banner (Earth-69413)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-69413 | BaseOfOperations = Dystopia | Gender = Male | Height = 7'6" | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = ; Category:Red EyesRed (When angry) | Hair = Grey | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Dystopian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Ruler of Dystopia; Conqueror, dictator | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate - gamma ray exposure | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; Greg Land | First = Future Imperfect Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The Maestro was the baron of Dystopia. The Maestro ruled Dystopia with an iron fist, exiling any who opposed him to Greenland. The only real opposition to his rule was a band of rebels led by The Thing. Despite being the ruler of his own domain, the Maestro secretly plotted to unseat God Emperor Doom and to take his place as All-Father and ruler of Battleworld. Disguising himself as Odin, the Maestro allowed himself to be found by Ruby Summers, who took him to the rebel hideout. Here, Maestro revealed his true identity and attacked the rebels. He engaged their leader, the Thing, in battle, and defeated him, taking him back to his palace. At the palace, the Maestro made a proposition to the Thing. He asked for his aid in retrieving the Destroyer Armor, which Maestro would use to usurp Doom's position as All-Father, in exchange for which, Thing would be allowed to rule Dystopia after Maestro left. The Thing, to the horror of his fellow rebels who had come to rescue him, accepted. The gang of unlikely allies traveled to Norseheim, where a book Maestro had stolen from Doom had said that Ulik the Troll, who knew the location of the Destroyer, would be. At an inn, they found Hoder, who informed them that Ulik could be found in Nornheim. Upon entering Nornheim and Ulik's cave, they were immediately attacked by Ulik's horde of trolls. The Maestro easily defeated Ulik, and forced him to tell him the location of the Destroyer armor. Ulik complied, and guided them to the Ancient One, who was the guardian of the Destroyer armor. To the Maestro's surprise, the Ancient One was none other than Rick Jones. Rick led them to the armor, and told Maestro that he was free to put it on. Suspecting a trap, Maestro refused to believe that getting the armor could be that easy. Rick told him that it wasn't, as he had already summoned Doom to deal with the Maestro. Maestro put on the armor just as Doom arrived. A fight ensued, which the Maestro won with little effort, going on to seize all of Battleworld and rule it as the new All-Father. Or so he would believe. There was indeed a trap; Nornheim trapped all those who attempted to take the armor in an illusion of their deepest wish. The Maestro, reverting to his human form, would thus remain trapped in the illusion for all eternity. Maestro was freed from his illusion to help God Emperor Doom deal with a rising rebellion that was occurring in Battleworld, brief moments before the planet was destroyed. The destruction of Battleworld was the consequence of Mister Fantastic stealing Doom's godly power, and using it to rebuild the Multiverse. Contest of Champions Due to the remains of Battleworld being the epicenter of the Multiversal renewal, this reality became rich in a substance known as Iso-8, created as the byproduct of creation itself. The remnants of Battleworld were discovered by the Elders of the Universe of the restored Earth-616 after realizing the Multiverse had endured a death and a rebirth. They resolved to fight for the possession of the Iso-8 in its concentrated and most powerful form, the Iso-Sphere, and decided to use the broken shell of Battleworld as the arena for their Contest of Champions, a competition where several individuals taken from the Multiverse fought to the death on behalf of each Elder. Maestro was one of these contestants, subjugated to the will of the Collector. Battles were waged, and the last two remaining competitors were Maestro and the Punisher, who fought on behalf of the Grandmaster. Unbeknownst to any of the Elders, Maestro and the Punisher began scheming to take down their masters. To do so, Maestro proposed an idea to determine the winner between the Collector and the Grandmaster, a new Contest of Champions, where Maestro and Punisher became their master's summoners, choosing new competitors from across the Multiverse. In the new Contest of Champions, each Elder gained a new portion of the Iso-Sphere for each battle won. As Maestro's plan reached its endgame, the Grandmaster merely held a sliver of the Iso-Sphere, which represented abundantly less power than the one he had before. During the final battle between the Grandmaster and the Collector's champions, Maestro teleported to Grandmaster's headquarters and took his portion of the Iso-Sphere by force. While he had only acquired a small percentage of the Iso-Sphere compared to the Collector, the two portions of the object desired to become whole again, with only their owner's will preventing so. Maestro subsequently used his indomitable will to make Collector's portion of the Iso-Sphere abandon him, and obtain the object in its entirety. With the power of the entire Iso-Sphere in his hands, Maestro used it to put together the sundered fragments of Battleworld, restoring the planet to its previous form. | Personality = The Maestro is cruel, cold and calculating. The amalgamation of the Hulk's raw power and Bruce Banner's incredible intellect, the Maestro suffers none of the internal conflict that he did in his younger days. The Maestro has also shown the ability to manipulate people, as he convinces Thing and his rebels to aid him, their greatest enemy, and is considered one of God-Doom's most loyal barons, despite plotting to destroy him. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Bruce Banner of Earth-9200. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Bruce Banner of Earth-9200. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Humans Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Invulnerability Category:Leaping Category:Regeneration Category:Bulletproof Durability Category:Secret Wars participants Category:Battleworld Barons Category:Banner Family